


To Storm or Fire

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 4- StormJason speaks on Percy and Annabeth's plan to overthrow the gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 11
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	To Storm or Fire

It hadn’t been long since the words storm or fire had haunted me. I had survived that, but now Percy suggested something even more dangerous.

To say I was entirely surprised that Percy wanted to overthrow the gods would be a lie. I’d lived with the guy for months, with monsters throwing everything they had at us. The gods hadn’t changed. He and Annabeth had fought for longer than us, they’d done this before and they refused to do it again. It was common knowledge you didn’t bet against Annabeth and Percy.

They wanted to march up to Olympus, to challenge the gods in their home. If anything went wrong, there would no doubt be an attack on camp, and that was where Leo and I came in.

I was sure he had been thinking of the old prophecy when he came up with his idea. He wanted Leo and I to combine powers, much like he and I had on the Charleston Battery, but with Leo rather than him. We would create a firestorm to protect the camp.

If Hazel could control her magic well enough, she would reinforce the camp border so gods wouldn’t get through. Piper’s powers worked on gods, so she would be on the front line, with Frank. The rest of the camp would follow.


End file.
